


always be my baby

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, chan will be an adult soon ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: chan didn't mind being jeonghan's baby





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's the thing korean age still confuses me till this day and chan is 18 in korea so that means he'll be 19 i think 
> 
> i deadass used a website to figure out if i was right about chan's age so if im wrong who cares the concept is still cute!

"he's really sensitive today..." seungkwan mummers to the 12 members, "i don't exactly know why." 

"he's right he snapped at us earlier today for being too loud and he never does that." minghao says, "he is always the loudest."

"what do you think is wrong with him, hyung?" chan asks softly, "he's being weird."

seungcheol shrugs, "not sure, chan. i just want to figure out but he's really sensitive today." 

"but he's been sensitive all week." hansol pouts, "i am not sure why he's like th-"

the conversation gets cut short as a slammed door cracks through the dorm. the 12 members sit quietly as they stare upon jeonghan. 

"what?" he snaps, "why are you staring at me?" 

nobody replies which causes jeonghan to roll his eyes before going into his bedroom. the boys all let out exhausted groans when the bedroom door locks.

"jisoo hyung go speak with him, he likes you!" seokmin whispers arguently, "he'll open up to you." 

"he was crying last night. i heard him." junhui says, "something was going on."

"did we miss his birthday?"

"no it's almost february, hyung." 

"any anniversaries?" 

"no!" 

"i don't know, i know that wonwoo hyung called him an snuffy nose brat earlier today!" soonyoung pipes up, "you know how he hates being called a brat."

all the eyes glared at wonwoo, "hey! you know he was being a brat today!"

"should i talk with him?" chan suggests, "he does call me his baby."

the 11 of them agree that chan will take one for the team on this. not that they were scared of him, it was just that they knew jeonghan would open up to chan. 

chan knocks softly, "hyungie."

chan sighs as nobody answers and he kicks up his so called aegyo. 

"jeonghanie hyungie please open." he whines as he knocks louder than the last.

chan hears the fumble of the door and is surprised to see jeonghan standing there with a small smile. he grabs chan by the wrist and quickly shutting the door behind him. 

chan stands awkwardly as he watches jeonghan crawl back into his covers where his phone rested. he was on Netflix planning to watch some show he hadn't heard of.

"hyung, what's going on?" chan asks, "we're worried you've been really snippy lately." 

jeonghan shrugs as he runs through his hair, "have i?"

chan nods as he goes to sit at the foot of jeonghan's bed, "as winter slowly ends you should be getting happier! it's almost spring hyung and you love spring!"

jeonghan can't help but laugh at chan's enthusiasm, "you're correct i do love spring!"

chan starts to crawl up to the top of the bed where jeonghan laid. he tucks his hands underneath his head as he stares lovingly at jeonghan. 

"so, what's going on? we're a 13 member team who need to make sure we're all okay. if you're having hardships, we all want to know because we are a family." chan explains, "and i don't like knowing my hyungs are upset it makes me sad."

"chan ah, when'd you get so mature?" jeonghan whispers as he strokes chan's cheek with his free hand. his voice was so soft and almost barely audible. 

"hyung, please what's wrong?" chan repeats, "tell me please tell me aren't i your baby? don't you want to tell your baby?"

chan was startled as he sees jeonghan's eyes grow glassy with tears. chan hurriedly wipes a tear falling down his hyung's cheekbone. 

"this is embarrassing," jeonghan laughs as he quickly brushes his tears away quickly. 

"just say what this is all about, hyung. you crying makes my heart hurt." 

"what important date is coming up soon, chan?" jeonghan asks, "think on it." 

it wasn't their anniversary or a celebration of how they've been together as a group. it wasn't anybody's birthday soon it was only the end of january. 

"you're taking way too long, chan! it's almost february, you turn 19 in February. you're an adult this year." jeonghan sighs, "and like you said you're like my baby and it's really taking a toll on me." 

chan's mouth forms a 'o' as he realized what exactly he was getting at. chan didn't realize that his birthday was so soon and that he's already 18. in korea, when you turn 19 you're technically an adult and that's a big day for anybody. 

his members have always seen him as the cute chubby cheeks kid who loved michael jackson a little too much. he was shy, a bit too hyperactive and doubted himself. now he's older and he's lost some baby fat, gotten more outgoing and still hyperactive and beloved in his talents. 

it must be weird to see somebody you've been with for so long to see grow up before your eyes. chan knows the feeling since he's also a hyung and seeing his brother grow rapidly is weird. 

"don't make fun of me," jeonghan says to help get chan out of his thoughts. 

"why'd you think i was making fun of you? i never said a word." chan pouts, "how dare you accuse me of a such thing." 

"it's weird to say you'll be an adult soon like you're a baby." jeonghan tells him, "a big overgrown baby, my big overgrown baby."

chan laughs at his hyung's solemn expression because it was just how jeonghan took things. chan wasn't sure when jeonghan's catchphrase of "who's baby are you?" started or how he came up with it. 

he wasn't sure what made his hyung think it was okay to say it on videos and at broadcasting stations. it left chan an embarrassing flustering mess because he didn't think jeonghan saw him like that. but he hadn't taken a step back to pay attention to what jeonghan does for him constantly.

he takes time to help chan with everything when he needs it. he gives chan extra rice whenever he eats it too fast, or whenever they are low on toothpaste and jeonghan uses his hyung abilities he always gives the last of the toothpaste to chan. 

he helps chan with his homework sometimes, even singing and whenever it's rare he'll help with a dance move. he makes chan feel like he's really his older brother and he doesn't mind being jeonghan's baby. 

"just cause i am going to be an adult soon doesn't mean i can't be your baby... you're acting as if that'll stop me from asking for your help." chan tells him, "as long as you don't mind, i'll be your baby as long as you want me too!"

jeonghan laughs loudly as he pulls chan into a hug, his hands slowly carding through chan's hair in a soothing manner. 

"just wait a little to drink in front of me okay? i'm not sure how i'll react to that." jeonghan states with a pout. 

"anything for you, hyung."


End file.
